Ryou's Heart 1: The Search For Ryou's Heart
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: What happens when Ryou's heart is stolen by....Kish's Fiance?
1. Prologue

Okay, so after about 3 years, I have decided to come back and review this story

**Okay, so after about 3 years, I have decided to come back and review this story. This is the first story I wrote since I joined FFdotNet, back when my pen name was RomanceAddiction, and since then I've improved as a writer (I hope :P ) I will mostly be trying to lengthen some chapters which are so short they could be considered drabbles ******** Hope you all enjoy this updated version as much as you enjoyed it the first time.**

Prologue

"Kish?" I searched the palace although I knew it was useless. There was only one place he would be. Making as little sound as possible, I pried open the door of his room. It was beautifully decorated in the same blue and green hue as the planet our people had always dreamed of. However, instead of the glossy picture of that legendary "blue marble" planet, an enlarged photo of a girl hung in its place in front of his bed.

Oblivious of my presence, he muttered to himself, "Oh, my little neko-chan. I miss you so much." I couldn't bear to hear it again. Those same words he whispered to himself every night. I slowly closed the door and stomped off to my room.

Once enclosed in the comfort of my room, I let out my pent-up frustrations. Ever since Kish came back from his "mission", he had been thinking about THAT GIRL all the time. It didn't help that Pie and Tart were always out on their job to spread that "Mew Pure" onto our once barren planet. True, it was now flourishing into a land of lush greenery that could rival Earth's but that meant that Kish was left by himself for long periods of his time. Instead of discussing the plans for our upcoming wedding, he had cooped himself in his room all day, refusing even MY company.

What he sees in that ugly little Earthling, I'll never know. With her pale face and small ears, she could never compare to me, Nushka. With my long flowing purple hair and evenly blue-hued skin, I am considered the most beautiful of my people. And yet, I am losing my fiancé to that ugly little alien. I then decided that SOMETHING had to be done AT ONCE.

**I will also be putting up the drawings I have done of my creations (OCs and costumes) on my profile. **

**Also, I know that this chapter is still rather short, but it is at least 2 times longer than it used to be.  
**

**I'm trying my best so please help ,by Reviewing **

_**Isn't that little indigo button there just so irresistible. Go on, click on it, you know you want to… NO! not there, a little more to the left. Yea, that's right Thank You. **_


	2. Ryou's Eyes

Ryou's Eyes

"Nyaa! I overslept again!" 15 year old Ichigo Momomiya panicked as she grabbed her clothes and rushed out of the house. "You're late again, Ichigo," Mint said calmly as she sipped her tea. "Well it's not my fault that my alarm clock was 15 minutes late!" Ichigo protested. "If this continues, Ryou might really dock your pay," She pointed out smugly.

"Ryou-san would never do that,"said kind Retasu as she struggled to stand up after falling down yet again and breaking 2 more plates in the process. "Ya! Shirogane onii-chan has the hots for Ichigo onee-chan Na No Da. He would never really dock Ichigo one-chan's pay Na No Da." Stated hyperactive Purin. Ichigo blushed 10 shades of red. "H-he does not!"she said.

"I do not what?" Ryou Shirogane asked as he walked down to the café from his room on the 2nd floor. "N-n-nothing"Ichigo replied and blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"Get back to work," He said in a voice that was so cold it made the hairs on Ichigo stand on end. "A-are you alright,Shirogane?" She asked, frightened by his tone of voice.

"Never been better," He replied in a voice that made her feel as if she had just taken an ice-cold shower. The rest of the mews noticed this too. "A-are you ok, Shirogane-san?" asked Retasu. "Leave me alone," He turned his head to face her. "That's odd…"thought Ichigo. "Why are you wearing those sunglasses indoors, Shirogane?" she asked as she lifted a hand to take them off. "Don't touch me,"he said menacingly.

With a swipe of her hand, Ichigo knocked off Ryou's sunglasses off his eyes before he finished talking.

"R-ryou y-your eyes…" she said, putting her hands to her mouth to cover the shriek which escaped them. The once sparkly blue eyes were hollow and dull, giving him a dead look.


	3. The Truth Behind The Eyes

The Truth Behind The Eyes

"Haha, foolish earthlings,"Nushka laughed as she saw the Mews' shock at Ryou's eyes.

"Nushka, What are you doing?" She heard someone call her from behind. She turned around, "Kish? What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you that, Nushka," Kish said suspiciously, pointing his finger at her. "Nothing, my dear. I was just thinking about something. It's not like you do anything with me. I'm bored,"Nushka pouted and gave a Kish an "I'm-as-innocent-as-a-puppy-dog" look. Kish raised a brow, "Fine then, I'm going back to my room."

"Yeah, to continue drooling at the picture of that earthling," I muttered under my breathe as he walked off.

As Nushka muttered a string of words, the wall in front of her opened, leading into a tiny room. In the centre of the room, a small golden thing glowed as it hovered a few inches off a raised platform.

"The heart of that earthling's beloved," she sneered. "The longer they take to find it, the smaller it shrinks until finally, it will DISAPPEAR. And he will be in my control. That little earthling will be killed by her own beloved, if not, she'll kill herself, and finally, Kish will love ME!" She laughed an evil laugh that seem to reverberate around the empty room.


	4. Kish's Fiance

_RomanceAddiction: okok, I've got the new chapter up. Actually, i've already typed out the whole story on my computer. Just wanted to see if my story was good before posting it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. _

**Masaya: Hey, Why am I not in this story? >:(**

_RomanceAddiction: Oh you will be...soon >:) MUAHAHAHA_

**Masaya: o0 ...ok... backs away slowly**

Kish's Fiance

"R-ryou, what's happened to you?" Ichigo asked Ryou who just stared blankly ahead. A tear trickled down her eye.

"You have to find his heart before it's too late," Kish suddenly teleported in front of Ichigo who was so shocked that her cat's ears and tail appeared.

"W-what? I-I thought that all my powers were gone," A very distressed Ichigo cried as she tried to revert back to her normal self. "Your powers probably returned because you have a new enemy to fight," the Mews and kish turned around as they saw Akasaka walk out from the kitchen.

"A-a new enemy? B-but who?" Ichigo asked, confused. "I have an idea who," Kish said solemnly.

"Who?" asked ichigo eagerly,"Please tell me."

"Nushka."

"Nushka? Who's that?"

" M-my fiancé," Kish blushed.

"You have a fiancé?" All the Mews looked at him wide-eyed. "On my home planet, we are engaged before we are born," Kish informed them. "But I still love you my kitten," Kish said as he quickly kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"Eww! Get away from me you pervert," Ichigo shrieked as she pushed me away. Kish sighed, "I know that you don't love me. It's him you love isn't it?" Kish said, pointing his finger at Ryou, who was lying motionless on the floor. "I-I love Masaya. Not him," Ichigo stuttered as she blushed 10 000 shades of crimson. Kish smirked, "You might not be aware of it now kitten, but you DO love him. I know nushka well enough. She might seem harmless but she knows more than anyone thinks. And she knows that deep in your heart, he is the only one that you truly love."

"W-what does she want with him?" Ichigo asked. Kish put his hands behind his head, "Well, I don't know…yet. But I DO know that if you do not get his heart back, his soul will be lost FOREVER."


	5. The Search begins

The Search Begins

Ichigo gasped, " No…no, this can't be. You-You're lying!" Ichigo stood up and put her hands to her ears. "You're lying. I won't believe you. I-"Before she could finish talking, Minto stood up and slapped Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped as she held her stinging cheek. "Get a grip! Do you think this will help our situation? Do you think that crying will bring Ryou's heart back?" Minto reprimanded the tearful girl.

Ichigo covered her eyes with her hands, "I-It's my fault. R-Ryou's going to die because of me." All the Mews laid a hand on her. Ichigo looked up.

"We'll save him. Together, as a team. After all, we are the TOKYO MEW MEWs," The Mews reassured her as she looked up at all of them. Ichigo smiled and clenched her fist, "We will bring Ryou's heart back. We won't let him down."

"Ahem, not trying to spoil the mood here but we've got a psychopathic alien to catch and sitting around comforting each other is NOT going to help him," Kish said as he pointed a finger to Ryou's lifeless body.

"Right. Kish, lead us to Nu…Na…erm…What's her name again?" Ichigo asked sheepishly. Everyone sweat dropped. "Nushka. And I can't lead you to her. All of you can't fly, can't teleport and you have 60 kilogrammes of extra weight to carry," pointed out an exasperated Kish.

"I can fly…" Minto pointed out. "Hmm…."Ichigo muttered, deep in thought.

"I know. If Retasu can create an air bubble big enough for all of us to fit in, Minto could use her powers to help us fly," Ichigo said. "Great thinking kitten, but what about him?" questioned Kish, pointing at Ryou's motionless body.

Ichigo gave him an evil smile, "What do you think?" Kish looked at her, frightened.

_RomanceAddiction: ooooo What do you think Ichigo has in mind? >:) MUAHAHAHAHA_


	6. Nushka

Nushka

Kish? I checked my crystal ball again. Yes. That love-crazed lunatic had told the girls about me. "Curses!" I muttered. Although the fool did not know what I was planning, I knew that he would foil my plans.

I looked into my crystal ball again. That lovesick fool was even carrying that boy for her, though he was still grumbling and he had only agreed to carry him because THAT GIRL had forced him to.

"Aargh!" I hit the wall with my fist. Why couldn't Kish love me like that? Before I knew it, my feet took me to that wall. I muttered the words and the wall opened to the room. I looked at the hovering, glowing thing as though mesmerized. "One more day," I said to myself, "One more day and he will be mine,"

"Oooh, what does this button do? Na No Da,"

"Don't touch that! That button is the self-destruct. Touch that and we will be blown to pieces!"

"But it's so shiny Na No Da."

Kish sighed, "Just don't touch anything okay. It will take about 2 hours to reach my planet."

"Where IS your planet exactly, Kish?" asked Ichigo.

"Mercury."


	7. The Battle Begins

Masaya: When am I going to be in the story :(

_RomanceAddiction: Patience,soon, soon :) MUAHAHAHAHAHA_

Ichigo: Would you stop doing that already :(

_RomanceAddiction: Oops :D Gomen Nasai _

The Battle Begins

"We are here. Welcome to Mercury girls," Everyone sighed in relief. The trip had been full of obstacles including a meteor shower, a close encounter with the Sun and a very close shave with a black hole.

"Whew, I thought I would never make it here alive," sighed Ichigo as she wiped of a drop of sweat.

"Well you're not the one stuck with a lifeless body while trying to pilot a spaceship full of screaming girls who make you go deaf every time you pass a cluster of stars," grumbled Kish.

"What. Did. You. SAY?" Ichigo asked with a glint in her eye.

Kish sweat dropped, Nothing. Nothing."

"You have finally arrived. And you've brought your little friends I see," A female alien phased in front of them. She had long purple hair that looked as silky smooth as Zakuro's, skin that was pale but had a bluish tinge and flaming yellow eyes that seemed to be able to stare into you. She was giving Ichigo such a piercing stare that Ichigo began to shudder. In one hand was a long pole that seemed to be her weapon and in her other hand, hovering slightly as it gave out a faint glow, Ryou's heart!

"Nushka, stop it. Why are you doing this?" asked Kish though she continued to stare at Ichigo.

"T-that's her?" asked Ichigo warily as she continued staring fiercely.

"This is the earthling you have fallen for Kish? I thought that a person like you would have better taste," Nushka said in a voice filled with arrogance and a hint of jealousy.

"What do you want with me. Give back Ryou's heart now!" Ichigo demanded.

"Who's going to make me? You?" mocked Nushka.

"You're going to pay for this! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" cried out Ichigo as she and the rest of the girls transformed into their Mew selves.

"Impressive. But can you beat me and get this back," taunted Nushka as she held up Ryou's heart which glowed duller and duller.

"I defeat you, Nushka. Just you wait." Ichigo retorted as she pointed a finger at Nushka. Don't worry, Ryou. I will save you,' Ichigo said in her heart.

"Well then, let the battle begin," Nushka replied as she held out her weapon and pointed it at Ichigo.

_RomanceAddiction: look out for the next story, The Battle for Ryou's Heart_

Ichigo: excuse me… whisper whisper

_RomanceAddiction: blushes Oh! Right…… Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters or Masaya would have stayed dead at the end of the battle with Deep Blue and Ichigo would have left him for Ryou. I DO own the character Nushka and this story, though. _


End file.
